


Eleven Days

by Decoy10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Humor, I know I'm late, M/M, happy birthday hinata, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoy10/pseuds/Decoy10
Summary: The team sets up a fun activity for Hinata's birthday. They will each give him a present a every day leading up to his birthday. Hinata is of course ecstatic about this, so read on to find out what the team gets him.





	Eleven Days

It was eleven days before Hinata’s birthday, and when he jumped into the gym for practice Daichi immediately walked up to him with a small bundle in his hands. “What’s that captain? It looks like a present.” Daichi chuckled and replied, “That’s because it is Hinata. Happy Birthday!” Hinata giggled and replied, “But my birthday is later this month.” Despite what he said, Hinata still grabs the present and tears off the wrapping paper to reveal a black and orange volleyball. “Gwah! It’s a Karasuno volleyball! Thanks captain!” Daichi ruffles his hair and says, “I’m glad you like it. The rest of the team will each be giving you a present before your birthday too. One present a day!” Hinata couldn’t contain his excitement and practice that day was even louder than usual as he went around to each member of the team asking what they were getting him.

 

The next day Hinata got to practice earlier than anyone else, and every time someone would walk into the gym he ran up to them in hopes that they would be today’s gift giver. It took a few tries, but eventually Tanaka came in with a very sloppily wrapped box in his hands. He held it out and Hinata immediately yelled, “Thanks Tanaka-senpai!” Tanaka laughed loudly and threw his arm around Hinata’s shoulder and exclaimed, “You haven’t even opened it yet!” When Hinata did open it, he saw a picture of a short male wearing the number ten jersey of Karasuno. “My sister had a few pictures laying around from when she went here so I just pilfered one of the small giant.” Hinata’s excited laughs rang around the entire gym bringing a smile to everyone’s faces.

 

Hinata had not calmed down at all by the time practice rolled around the day after receiving Tanaka’s gift, so it was no surprise to anyone when he literally jumped on Narita when the player walked into the gym hiding something in his hands. “Sorry Narita, I’m just really excited!” He groans as he gets up and says, “It’s alright. Happy Birthday Hinata.” When Narita opens his hand Hinata quickly snatches the small crow shaped cell phone strap, and runs off to the club room to attach it to his phone.  Kageyama asks, “Where is that idiot going? Doesn’t he know we still have to practice?” This earns him a collective chuckle by the team.

 

The entire school had been subjected to Hinata happily showing everyone he passed in the halls his new cell phone strap, so it was to be expected that he got detention for being disruptive in class. This meant he was late to practice, so when he arrived there was no time to collect his gift. When they were changing after practice Asahi walked over and handed him a small box while saying, “I hope you like it Hinata, I made it myself. Happy birthday.” Hinata opened the small box and saw a small bracelet made with orange beads. He slipped it on and smiled widely while exclaiming, “It’s a perfect fit! Thank you so much Asahi-san!”

 

When Hinata got to practice the next morning Tsukishima threw a one-thousand yen bill at him and muttered, “Daichi and Suga made me.”

 

The day after Tsukishima's lackluster gift, it seemed like Yamaguchi felt the need to make up for his friend's attitude because he came in with about twenty different balloons of varying shapes and colors. When the three most energetic members of the team noticed, practice that day devolved into a game of balloon volleyball until every last one had popped. Everyone had a good time and Hinata almost forgot to collect his present, but before he left Yamaguchi sheepishly shoved a small parcel in his hands with a quick “Happy birthday.” Before rushing out the door after Tsukishima. Opening the box revealed a coupon for three free meat buns from Sakanoshita, which were all redeemed that same day.

 

The next day was Sunday, meaning that there was no practice and Hinata wouldn’t be receiving a gift. At least, that’s what he thought it meant until Kageyama showed up on his doorstep out of breath holding an unwrapped set of knee pads. He thrust them into Hinata’s hands and said, “Here. Don’t be late to practice tomorrow.” He walked away as Hinata yelled out, “Thanks Kageyama!” and didn’t show anyone his smile when Hinata began wearing new knee pads in practice.

 

Kinoshita was the first one who had actually managed to get to practice before Hinata during this long ordeal. When Hinata did enter the gym that day, he was elated to see a cake designed to look like a volleyball court. “Wow! I didn’t know you could make cakes Kinoshita!” The older male grinned with pride and said, “Yeah well, my mom owns a bakery so I had her help. I did most of it, although I had some assistance with the design.” Practice began and ended that day with Hinata’s face covered in frosting, but no one could bring themselves to scold him.

 

Ennoshita managed to follow Kinoshita’s example and got to the gym before Hinata, but he also had the extra task of setting up a projector. As the team arrived, they all saw Hinata’s best moments at practice and in matches. Hinata was confused at first, but then Ennoshita handed him a small CD and said, “Here you go. I edited a bunch of your feats together into one video. I know it’s just reliving what you’ve already done, but I hope you like it.” If the dark circles under Hinata’s eyes at practice the next few days were any indication, he did indeed like it.

 

Now it was only two days before Hinata’s birthday, and it was Suga’s turn to give him a gift. Unlike the rest, he gave Hinata a present when they passed each other in the halls. “Ah, Hinata. I was planning on giving you this at practice later, but since we’re both here now you can just take it.” He dug around in his bag and produced a mug with a murder of crows painted on to it. Each of the crows was sporting a different hairstyle, and it didn’t take Hinata long to figure out that they were all his teammates. He earned another detention for classroom disruption that day.

 

Finally came the day before Hinata’s birthday, and the only team member who had yet to give him anything was the libero Nishinoya. When they ran into each other that morning, Hinata couldn’t contain his excitement and promptly asked what Nishinoya had gotten him, but the libero only responded with, “You’ll see at afternoon practice Shouyou!” Nishinoya took the first opportunity he could to run over to Suga and say, “You have to help me Sugawara-san! I thought I was supposed to give him something tomorrow, on his actual birthday!” Suga’s smiled and said, “I thought this would happen at some point, didn’t think you would be the one to mess it up though. Well,” he searches through his bag for a few moments before pulling out an envelope, “I had a little something prepared in case of this, so just give him this at practice. And don’t look inside no matter what.” 

 

Nishinoya was confused but followed Suga's instructions, and when practice started that afternoon he marched up to Hinata and handed him the envelope. Hinata wasted no time in tearing it open, and saw a small volleyball themed birthday card inside. He opened the card, and caught the two amusement park tickets that fell out, before finally reading it. "You too Noya-senpai?” Nishinoya didn’t understand the question, but decided to reply, “Uh, yeah. Me too.” He was wholly unprepared when Hinata jumped on him, and was even more unprepared for the pair of lips that suddenly attached themselves to his own. After Hinata detached he was a bit dazed but managed to ask, “Hinata, could I see that card for a second?” When Hinata handed it over he took a minute to read it and thought ‘ _ Suga, I both love and hate you so much right now. _ ’

 

_ Dear Shouyou, _

_ Happy birthday! Your present is… me! _

_ I’ll be taking you out on a date tomorrow to the amusement park! _

_ Hope you enjoy it! _

_ Nishinoya Yuu _

 

Off to the side Suga was sporting a mischievous smile and said to himself, “Operation get Noya and Hinata together using Hinata’s birthday is complete.” Daichi walked up and asked, “Don’t you think the name is a little long? And how were you so sure they liked each other?” Suga sighed and replied, “Daichi, anyone with eyes could see the way those two act around each other. They aren’t exactly masters of subtlety.” Daichi had to admit that was true, and after practice the new couple walked hand in hand out of the gym. They were exempt from practice the next day on account of Hinata’s birthday, and he had to admit, it really was the best one he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know I'm a few days late but I kinda sorta maybe forgot to write this. But I did end up getting it done, even if it did mean writing most of this at work. Hope you enjoyed it, and I may end up writing something for the actual amusement park date too. We'll see.


End file.
